harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Comet Night!
Not to be confused with Comet Night? " " is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis Miriam wants to prove that she still has excitement in her veins, so she takes Fee and the girls out for a wild night. Plot While Irving and the boys went out to look for the Comet, Miriam stayed home knitting egg carriers with Fee. Fee finds knitting a little boring, so Miriam tries to spice things up and brings down her photo album from her childhood. They find out that they are both very similiar. They both loved action and excitement. So they round up all the girls, and decide to go on a trip to see the Comet. All the girls go dining at a diner, an pull a prank on the waiter. Then they go to Randl's Rentls to rent some prom dresses. But instead they steal the dresses from Randl when he wasn't looking. Including his mom. Miriam goes out of control to give the girls a wild time and visits a roller skating rink that was refurnished into a retirement home within the 25 years she's been there. Fee starts to notice Miriam going overboard and suggests they go back to knitting. But Miriam didn't want to seem boring to Fee and the other girls so they invade the old folks home, injuring all the old people. A lady at the desk called the police. Soon, Officer Fredd arrived and Miriam and Fee got arrested, but the other girls and Randl's Mom got away. In the cell, Fee reveals that she was always jealous of Harvey because he gets to have fun with her and Foo, and then come home to awesome parents that love him. Miriam and Fee remember all the fun they'd had and cheer up: like one time Miriam and Fee ate peanut butter off the floor, had tummy aches and couldn't get up for an hour, the other was Irving's plants were moved before he found out, and the final one was they dropped Harvey's toothbrush in the toilet and didn't tell him. Meanwhile outside, the comet was flying by. Miriam and Fee escape back home to Jeremy and the Egg and continue knitting egg carriers for her. Piri Piri, Clarie, and Princess continue to run around having fun with Randl's Mom at night. Characters *Fee *Miriam Beaks *Claire *Piri Piri *Princess *Randl's Mom *Randl *Officer Fredd *Jeremy *Michelle Beaks (as an egg) *Harvey Beaks (portrait cameo) *Foo *Irving Beaks (portrait cameo) Trivia *This episode shares the same title with another in this series, only with a question mark. ** Both these episodes take place during the same time though while this one is focused on Miriam and Fee, the other one revolves around Harvey and Irving. *This is the first episode to not feature Harvey and Foo, but they were mentioned too. However, there's a picture of Harvey with his parents. Also, it's the first time to have Fee appear without either of them. *Miriam's wild past was foreshadowed in "The Rebel", when she acknowledged that a shirt was from her old band. In this episode, some of that past is shown, as she seems unaffected by the fact that she stole dresses and was incarcerated in the end. *This is the only episode to where Fee's toenails are shown. Gallery Comet Night?, and Comet Night! (credits) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes